The Shape And Fate Of Love
by Xylina
Summary: A romance blossoms between Lulu and Auron as they travel through Spira as Yuna's guardians, on the journey to defeat Sin.
1. Chapter 1 Crossing The Plains

Lightning bolts scattered across the sky. The rain had stopped but the thunder continued to roll across the plains. The air was cold and thick with moisture. In the distance, several tall malformed pillars, towered across the thunder plains. Fog rose from the rain soaked earth, swirling and drifting slowly across the plains.

"Oh no. We're here!" whimpered Rikku as she huddled up next to Sir Auron.   
Auron rolled his eyes. "Oh brother...." he thought to himself.

"How are we supposed to cross that?" asked Tidus.

Lulu answered, "Do you see the lightning rod towers? The lightning is drawn to them...Hopefully."

"We head north, not too near and not too far from the towers, ya?" said Wakka.

Lulu rephrased Wakka's statement.

"In other words, we should stay away from wide open spaces."

Lightning struck not too far off and the thunderclap was right behind it. Rikku cowered almost shivering.

"Oh, I hate lightning...." she mumbled.

Lightning struck again, this time closer. "BANG" thunder crashed reducing Rikku to a crouch.

"Ummm..." exclaimed Rikku, " I think I left something back in Guadosalam!"

Auron grimaced in disgust, "Fine, nice knowin ya..." he said to her as he quickened his pace.

Rikku was nearly in tears. She was petrified of lightning.

"Alright, Alright! I'll go." Rikku sniffled as she wiped a stray tear.

This girl was under most circumstances brave and determined. However, the thunder plains had her at a disadvantage. Lightning was her worst enemy. But at least she wouldn't have to face it alone. Yuna and Tidus strode up next to her. Yuna tried to comfort her.

"It is ok Rikku. We will walk with you. We'll all be alright. Ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Yuna. I am sorry.. I am not usually such a...," thunder crashed around them, Yipes!" Rikku jumped.

"As I was saying, I am not usually such a wimp, but my brother was struck by lightning once while we were on a mission. He really has never been exactly the same since. Oh it just scares me!!!"

"It's ok Rikku." said Tidus. "We understand. Just ignore Auron, he tends to be grouchy...I should know."

Yuna giggled for the first time since leaving Guadosalam. She was definitely reoccupied.

The three walked on following Kimahri through the plains, dodging and running when necessary.

Wakka decided to catch up with Kimahri. Kimahri wasn't much of a talker but he was good at sensing the storms direction, and was excellent at dodging the bolts. Wakka figured it was a good idea to hang with him. Less chatter, he just wanted to get on out of the thunder plains.

Auron was carefully striding swiftly in between bolts. He had been here before after all. He had a good idea of how to avoid the strikes. He knew it was not necessary to run, just to be quick and alert.

Lulu quickened her pace and strode up beside Auron. She was familiar with the plains herself, and she had a few lightning warding spells up her sleeve, however she didn't want to brave the plains alone. He didn't notice her until she was right next to him trying to match his pace. He nodded at her to acknowledge her presence but kept on moving. He remained quiet. He was stealthily plotting each move to avoid the lightning bolts. Lulu watched his moves and followed his steps.

Auron stopped for a while to take a drink from a spring that happened to be sheltered by a large rock formation. Auron stood still resting for a few minutes, and thinking. He leaned up against the formation and glared off towards the horizon. He was preoccupied like Yuna, Lulu could tell. 

She did not know Auron well at all. But she knew enough not to interrupt him while he was meditating.

Lulu decided to sit for a few minutes while she waited for Auron. She smoothed down her skirt and being careful not to allow it to bunch underneath her she made herself comfortable on a small boulder. She was tired. She hadn't slept well after visiting the farplane in Guadosalam the night previous. Her thoughts had kept her tossing and turning all night. On top of it she was not used to this heavy, moisture-laden air. It was hard for her to breath. She felt a little weak.

"It is just that I haven't slept." she thought to herself.

Lulu glanced over at Auron. He was deep in thought. The wind was lightly blowing across the plains. It rippled through Auron's onyx colored hair and whipped his overcoat around gently. It was dark on the plains but Auron always wore those eyeshades. Lulu briefly wondered what color his eyes really were. He was a pillar of dignity standing there, gazing off into the distance. She watched the quietness of his gaze. She remembered seeing pictures on the sphere if when he was younger. He didn't have the scar over his eye then. Yet, his appearance was pleasing to her now, even with the scar. It made him even more handsome, at least that is what she felt. Lulu started to feel a slight warmth rising through her body slowly, until finally it reached her face. What was this, was she blushing? Why? Lulu was startled. Immediately she jumped up and smoothed out her dress. She was nervous. She hoped he hadn't seen her staring. 

Auron caught her attention with a glance and nodded for her to follow. He was ready to leave. Quickly, Lulu conjured up her Cait Sith and clutched it tightly within her fist, and she was off. She tried to follow Auron's every step in order to avoid the lightning, which was now striking furiously all over the plains. They walked on and on for what Lulu felt was miles. Lulu could still see Tidus and Yuna up ahead of them. Their pace was slowed compared to Wakka and Kimhari, due to Rikku.

"Poor Rikku. Dear girl..." Lulu thought to herself giggling a little and smirking a half grin in her serious sort of way.

Lulu was feeling really tired. She crept up next to Auron and gently placed her hand on his forearm. It startled him a bit.

"Auron, might you slow down a tiny bit so that I may keep pace with you? You are taller than me and you have a bigger stride, I cannot keep up and I wish not to be left behind, here in the thunder plains."

Auron glanced down at her from above his shades and sternly began to remind her, "One must be quick, and ready for anything when crossing these plains. The storm never ceases here, and if we do not reach the other side by nightfall we....", Lulu interrupted him. "Yes I know Auron, but just slow down a little so that I may stay at your side." He was a little surprised at the way she had interrupted him, and that she had neglected to call him "Sir Auron". It wasn't that he cared, as if he felt he deserved the title, but he was just a little surprised. A faint grin escaped his lips.

"Very well..." said Auron as he pushed his sun shades up a bit on his nose, "We are nearly to a shelter anyhow." Auron slowed his pace a little to match Lulu's and together they walked to the next shelter.


	2. Chapter 2 The Downpour

Lulu could see the shelter up ahead now. The shelter was nestled neatly in underneath a large lightning rod tower.   
"Well, we're not too far behind everyone else," said Auron.   
Tidus, Yuna, and Rikku scrambled to meet up with Wakka and Kimahri who had just darted into the shelter. It had started to rain again lightly as if downpour was brewing. Auron glanced down at Lulu and then at the shelter and back at her again. She understood him. She nodded to him. Then all at once they made a dash for the shelter. Just as they had made it under the awning the downpour began.  
"Whoa! That was close ya?" chuckled Wakka.  He was snacking on an apple that he had stashed away in his pack.  
"Phew! Can't we rest for a few minutes here?" whined Rikku.  
Yuna patted her on the arm. "It's ok Rikku, we are gonna rest for a few minutes until the rainfall slows a bit.  Besides Kimahri doesn't like to get wet unless he has too." Yuna started to snicker a bit.  Kimahri stood off to the side a bit. His arms were crossed over his broad and furry chest. He watched Yuna and Rikku intently, off where they stood.He was happy to see her having a little fun, even if it was at his expense.  Yuna was Kimahri's primary concern.  As long as she was safe and happy, he was happy.   
  
Tidus was reclining against the back wall of the shelter. He was humming a tune to himself and staring off into the distance. Yuna glanced over at him slowly. She longed to sit next to him.  She couldn't though.  He looked so peaceful to her just sitting there. She knew he was dreaming of Zanarkand. His Zanarkand. It was a Zanarkand that she could never go to.  She thought back to Guadosalam, where Seymour had shown them the sphere of the great and wondrous machina city, Zanarkand. She had never seen a city more intriguing, or breathtaking. With all the hustle and bustle of people, and the city lights. No wonder Tidus missed Zanarkand so much. Yuna thought back again to Guadosalam.  Maester Seymour had proposed to her.  How was she going to reply to him?  She **_was_** a bit flattered. The Maester of Yevon desired her for his bride. She knew she did not love him though. Romantic love was "a luxury that she could not afford", so she thought.  She had chosen her path from childhood. From the day she began her training she knew what her role would be.   
  
Yuna couldn't help but look at Tidus though.  She cared about him, even though she had only known him for a short time.  Their pasts were linked in a way. Sir Jecht was her father's dear friend.  And she remembered him fondly. Yet here sat Sir Jecht's son right here before her.  It was so strange the way things had happened.  She knew Tidus' story was true.  Others may have doubts, but she knew he was the son of Jecht.  But why was he here?  Why now?  Yuna recalled Tidus reaction to Seymour's proposal.  Was he _jealous_?  Everything was so complicated now.  Yet her path remained the same.  Yuna thought about her duty as a summoner of Spira. Would marrying Seymour really help to unite the people of Spira? She wanted to do what was best for Spira. She knew that no matter what her choice was she had to continue the pilgrimage.  Just then, Tidus sat up a bit.  Slowly he turned to catch her eye. She realized she was still staring. She began to feel a little embarrassed, but she didn't turn away from him. She just met his eyes with hers. She just smiled to him gently and nodded a little hello to him. He smiled to her, looked at her a moment and then simply returned to gazing out upon the horizon.   
  
Auron paced around, deep in thought as usual. He took off his shades just for a moment and proceeded to run his hand through his hair to smooth away the droplets of rain that had accumulated.  He then wiped the shades clean with his shirtsleeve and placed them right back on his face. He paced around a little more as he looked at the ground and sometimes off into the distance.  He settled finally, leaning with his back against a beam that was supporting the awning above. He stood leaning with one leg firmly place on the ground and the other brought up bent at the knee, resting on the beam behind him. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a flask of something and began to sip away at it.  He set his head back on the beam and began to relax just a little.   
  
Yuna proceeded to sit herself down next to Lulu on the bench next to the pillar.  Lulu was fastening some extra charms to her braids. Lu's hair was long, really long.  She almost always kept it in braids. It was far easier to manage that way. Her hair was still lovely though. It was black and shiny like a pearl. Sometimes Yuna envied Lulu for her hair, but after she thought about the maintenance issues she soon cast off her envies.    
  
Lulu was a believer in charms. She felt that they acted as talismans against fiends.  She had made them from shells and smooth stones that had washed up on the beaches of Besaid. They were beautiful though. Some had feathers of striking colors attached to them. Some were made from leather and smoothed metals. They were gorgeous. Yuna couldn't help but notice how pretty Lu looked while she was fastening her charms.  Yuna looked up at her and smiled a little. Lulu grinned lightly and proceeded to pull a dainty silver charm from her pouch. She then fastened it to Yuna's hair beads.  Lulu and Yuna giggled a little together and started to chit chat a little bit about nothing much. Rikku soon joined Yuna on the bench.  
  
  
Wakka laughed out loud at the site of the three silly girls.  They were giggling and carrying on. To see Yuna happy and Lu in good mood was refreshing for him.  It was nice to see Yuna, and Lu for that matter, having a little fun for a change, despite the dreary weather. Girls always seem to be able to keep busy. Wakka took another bite from his apple and strode up next to Auron. He was still snickering a bit to himself.   
  
Wakka's presence obviously interrupted Auron's thought processes.   
"What's funny?" grumbled Auron.  
Wakka turned a little to face Auron.   
"Oh nuthin. It is just nice to see them having some good times. The hardest times are still ta come. Ya know? Yuna has hard decisions ta make, soon."  
"Yes. This is true. She is strong though, like Braska. " Auron stood up straight now.  
"Ya, I know.  I know she can do it.  I wish it could be different ya know, but she will prove to be a great High Summoner.  I just want to see her journey be a happy one. That is why I am trying to remain chipper, ya?  I don't want to burden her.  I think everyone is trying hard.  I mean look…Even Lu is smiling and laughing over there?"  
  
Auron transferred his gaze from Yuna to Lulu.  It was nice to see her smile. She was usually so serious and even melancholy in a way.  To hear her laugh was something fairly rare, she tended to be reserved with her display of emotion.  But she was beautiful. Even Auron could not deny it.  She was a very attractive young woman. Her fair skin was glistening from the moisture in the air. And her jet-black hair flowed all around her. She needed no enhancements. She had eyes that would shame a Sanubian sunset.  She was after all an Enchantress of Spira.  She was captivating.  "No…," thought Auron to himself. "No, no, no. I will not torture myself.  It is vile to continue in this process. She is flesh, and blood.  She deserves the same. I am just another unsent soul." Auron's whole countenance changed. His gaze broke. And he began to pace again, as the downpour continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Shelinda

Chapter 3  ~ Shelinda~  
  
  
Tidus came up and slapped Auron on the back. " What're you thinking about? You look like your lost in a memory."

Auron stepped out of his stride and stood right next to Tidus.  He stared at him coolly. The sight of the boy tore through his mind, uncovering suppressed memories of Jecht and Braska.  The thought of all they went through, the thought of all they lost, and the threat of it happening all over again, made him feel on edge.   
"Hey, are you okay?  You need a potion or anything?  I think Kimarhi may have an extra…."   
Auron walked off, he needed no such attention.  He needed to get going.  

"Look! Look!" cried Yuna.  She was pointing back towards the trail. "Here comes Shelinda! She has found us!"  

Auron heard Yuna and turned to see Shelinda, the young priestess, running through the open plains; probably praying for a safe passage.  He watched Shelinda stop and look up to wave at everyone, just barely escaping a burst of lightening.  He decided that it was not safe for her to be out there alone, praying or not.  He set down his pack and ran out to meet her.  When he got to her, he found she was already tired from her journey across the plains.  She looked soaked to the bone, and was out of breath.  "Here, drink this." He gave her a small potion. She gladly accepted it, but still looked as if she were about to faint.  

A loud clap of thunder shook the earth, and lightening struck just feet away from them.  Auron decided it was not a good idea to stay in one place too long.  Without even asking he hoisted her onto his shoulder and began running towards the shelter.    
  
"Ohhh!  Sir Auron!" she gasped, but didn't argue, she knew him to be a man of honor.    
It was but a few minutes before Auron returned to the shelter, and everyone gathered to greet Shelinda.    
"Oh thank you so much Sir Auron!  Forgive my foolishness, I never should have braved the Thunder Plains alone."  

  
"What were you thinking girl?!  The Thunder Plains is not a playground!  Where is your escort?!"

  
Shelinda looked a bit startled by Auron's harshness, but knew he was right.  She stared at her feet, and began rubbing her toes into the dirt. "I am sorry Sir Auron, but I just couldn't wait. I had to find Yuna.  I had to know if it was true!"

  
"Know if what's true?" Tidus interrupted.

  
"I heard that Maester Seymour and Lady Yuna are to be wed!"

  
"Oh…that." 

  
"It is such great news, I have to tell everyone!" Shelinda did a little skip and clasped her hands together.

  
"Well, where did you hear that?"  Tidus inquired with a scoff.

  
"From the Guado.  They were all very excited." She replied happily.  
  
"I'm afraid you've heard a little wrong.," said Tidus. "Yuna's gonna turn him down."

  
"Oh…. Really?"  Shelinda looked disheartened.

  
"Yep… No wedding!" Tidus exclaimed.

  
"I see… that's unfortunate.  I'm sure people would have rejoiced all over Spira."   
  
Yuna shifted her attention from Shelinda to Tidus. She had a shocked look on her face. In her heart she still was unsure about what choice she was going to make. She hadn't discussed it with anyone either, least of all Tidus. How dare he answer for her?!  She wasn't angry just more confused than ever. She knew for sure now, just how Tidus felt about Seymour's proposal. Now what was she to do? 

  
Auron walked up next to Tidus and he firmly stated, "Yuna will make that decision when she is ready."  

  
Yuna let out a sigh of relief. At least someone had stepped in.  

  
"The rain has stopped."  Kimahri noticed.

  
Everyone stopped and looked around them.  The air was still heavy with moisture, yet the downpour had ceased.  

  
Auron picked up his pack and lifted it over his shoulder.   
  
"Enough talk.  Let's move, we're wasting time."  
  
Shelinda addressed Auron, "May I accompany you to Macalania Temple? I desire to make my services available to the high priestess there. She is my cousin. I am sure she could use my help."   
  
"You may. But this time keep close to someone, it is unsafe to travel alone through the plains." Auron was stern with her.  
  
"Yes… I will Sir!" replied Shelinda.  
  
"You can travel with me." Offered Yuna.  
  
"Oh thank you my lady!"  
  
Auron turned to Lulu and motioned for her to accompany him. She was rather intrigued, but eager to oblige. She picked up her charm pouch and with a flick of her wrist in vanished into thin air. With the same fluid motion she conjured Cait Sith and tucked him beneath her arm. Auron smiled to himself.  He had never noticed how gracefully she wielded her talents.   
  
Lulu strode up next to him. "Shall we be off then?"   
  
Auron nodded, and they headed off towards the horizon.   
  
  
  
Thank you to Akaikaminoke for assisting me a bit with this chapter. I had a serious case of writer's block here. Grrrrrr!! Don't ya hate it when that happens!!! ^_^  
  
Check out Akaikaminoke's fanfic at (storyid=1433744). You better go there too! It is a great piece of work!


End file.
